1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hue adjusting system and related method thereof, and more particularly, to a hue adjusting system capable of independently adjusting the hues of different colors and a related method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hue is a necessary value in the determination of a color. When a picture is viewed, the hue of a picture will influence the comfort of a person watching the picture. In general, a display provides a function of adjusting the hue of the screen to enable the user to have maximum comfort. In current displays, however, when the hue is being adjusted, the same adjusting value is utilized to adjust the hues of different colors so the adjusting degree of each color is also the same. Therefore, the adjustability of the hue of the screen is limited, resulting in a user being unable to adjust the display easily to meet their personal requirements.